Perfect Stranger
by Chikage Zorobin
Summary: Roronoa Zoro mencari wanita misterius yang selalu ada di pikirannya. Tiap malam, laki-laki itu selalu ke bar, tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Hampir satu tahun berlalu, Zoro terus mencari, tapi tidak pernah menemukannya. Dia mulai melupakan wanita itu, tapi tiba-tiba wanita itu muncul lagi di hadapannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Zoro tahu kalau wanita itu bernama Nico Robin.


Disclaimer: Oda-sensei pastinya.

 **Perfect Stranger.**

One-shot. AU What if. Selingan sambil ngerjain 'Where should I go'. Iseng, mudah-mudahan lumayan bagus. Agak berantakan, soalnya banyak skipnya. Harap maklum.

* * *

Di dalam sebuah bar... (Saat Zoro masih menjadi seorang pemburu bajak laut, setahun sebelum bertemu Luffy)

"Apa yang kau lihat, onna?" Tanya laki-laki berambut hijau dengan wajah datar.

"Aku sedang melihatmu, kenshi-san. Kau terlihat sangat tampan jika kuperhatikan baik-baik." Ucap seorang wanita berambut raven dengan senyum mengintimidasinya.

"Jangan mendekat padaku, onna. Aku sedang tidak ada mood untuk bermain-main denganmu." Ucapnya cuek. Mereka sedang duduk bersampingan di sebuah bar. Pria itu tidak mengenal wanita ini sebelumnya.

"Fufu... Aku tidak sedang bermain-main denganmu, Kenshi-san. Aku serius!" Wanita dewasa itu mendekati pria muda yang baru dikenalnya itu. Dia menyentuh pelan dada berotot dengan luka-luka bekas pertarungan sang pria. Pria itu sama sekali tidak bergeming dengan kelakuan wanita itu.

"Luka-luka ini sangat indah. Aku menyukainya." Ucapnya lagi dengan sangat menggoda.

"Kau ingin aku memberikanmu luka yang sama seperti ini juga?" Tanya si pendekar pedang tanpa menoleh ke arah wanita itu. Dia tetap terus meneguk sakenya.

"Kau bahkan terlihat sangat manis saat mencoba mengancamku. Aku tidak keberatan dengan apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku, Roronoa Zoro-kun." Ucap wanita itu semakin mendekat ke arah pria berambut hijau yang diketahui bernama Zoro itu.

Zoro's POV.

Wanita ini sungguh membuatku jengkel. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya ketika dia mencoba mendekatiku. Selama ini, tidak ada wanita yang berani mendekatiku karena aku seorang pemburu bajak laut. Aku juga pria miskin yang hanya mengandalkan bajak laut tangkapanku untuk bertahan hidup. Jadi, atas alasan apa wanita ini menggodaku? Dia bahkan tahu namaku. Wanita ini sangat misterius. Wanita lain sudah pasti kabur saat mendengar namaku disebut. Jika dia ingin main-main denganku, akan kulayani dia.

Wanita itu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Dia tanpa ragu menciumku. Dia mencoba mendominasiku dengan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Aku sedikit terbawa suasana, ketika aku merasakan sensasi sesuatu yang manis di dalam mulutku. Aku membalas menciumnya secara reflek. Saat ini, aku yang lebih mendominasi dalam permainannya. Tubuhnya semakin mendekat ke tubuhku. Temperatur tubuhnya menjadi sangat hangat ketika tubuh kami menyatu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, tubuh wanita ini sangat harum, seperti harum bunga yang bisa membuat orang ketagihan menciumnya. Kami berada dalam posisi itu sampai kami berdua kehabisan nafas dan aku menunggunya untuk melepaskan dirinya terlebih dahulu karena aku merasa tidak keberatan dengan semua ini. Tak lama sampai dia menyerah untuk mengambil nafas. Baiklah, setidaknya aku menang dalam pertahanan sesi ciuman ini.

"Mengagumkan, Zoro-kun. Aku tidak menyangka kau seorang pencium yang handal. Sungguh mengesankan." Puji wanita itu puas.

"Jadi? Apa maksudmu menciumku, onna?" Aku mencoba kembali ke ekspresi dinginku untuk meyakinkan wanita itu kalau aku tidak menikmati ciuman kami tadi.

"Fufu... Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku menyukaimu, Zoro-kun." Wanita ini lagi-lagi merayuku dengan memainkan kakinya ke kakiku yang membuatku sedikit merinding. Wanita itu sangat intens memandangiku dengan mata biru indahnya itu. Aku seperti terbius dengan mata birunya itu. Kuakui, dia sangat cantik dan seksi, tapi aku masih sedikit mencurigainya. Wanita ini tidak mungkin mendekatiku tanpa alasan, aku harus berhati-hati.

"Kau tidak mungkin secepat itu menyukaiku. Katakan! Apa tujuanmu?" Tanyaku sedikit memaksa.

"Kenapa kau begitu penasaran? Aku lihat, kau sangat menikmati ciuman kita tadi. Aku tidak keberatan jika kau mau melanjutkannya di tempat lain. Fufu..." Ugh... Aku hampir saja tersedak sake saat mendengarnya berbicara seperti itu. Wanita ini mulai membuatku berkeringat dingin. Bukannya aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita sebelumnya, tapi wanita yang satu ini sungguh membuatku penasaran. Aku mulai membayangkan kulitnya yang mulus itu disentuh olehku dan aku... Ah tidak, aku mulai terdengar mesum. Hentikan! Aku seperti sudah terserap oleh pesona mata birunya itu dan hal itu sangat membuatku merasa ingin mencaci maki diriku sendiri.

"Fufu... Wajahmu memerah, Zoro-kun. Aku yakin kau sedang membayangkan sesuatu yang menarik bersamaku." Wanita itu tertawa mengejekku lagi. Dia sepertinya bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiranku terhadapnya saat ini. Ini sangat memalukan. Aku menunduk untuk menyembunyikan muka merahku, ketika sebuah tangan memegang pipi kananku. Aku memberanikan diri memandanginya dengan muka merahku. Dia tampak sangat serius.

"Aku..." Wanita itu sepertinya ingin mengutarakan sesuatu, tapi dia tiba-tiba berhenti. Matanya menelik ke seseorang di dekat pintu masuk. Tidak yakin siapa yang dilihatnya, tapi ekspresinya menunjukkan kalau dia sedikit ketakutan. Wajahnya sedikit pucat, tapi dia mencoba menyembunyikannya dengan tetap tersenyum padaku. Aku menoleh ke belakang mencoba mencari orang yang membuat wanita ini berkeringat dingin. Aku melihat seorang pria tinggi dengan luka goresan di wajahnya yang terlihat mengerikan. Orang ini sepertinya bajak laut. Instingku menjadi semakin kuat karena mangsaku muncul.

Aku menoleh kembali menatap mata biru itu saat si pemilik berkata sesuatu, "Sebenarnya aku masih ingin bersamamu, tapi aku sepertinya harus pergi." Dia mencoba beranjak pergi ketika tanganku dengan refleknya menarik tangan lembutnya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku melakukan ini.

"Tunggu! Aku ikut denganmu." Apa yang kulakukan? Aku yakin, otakku sudah mulai geser. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Tidak mungkin aku ikut dengan seorang wanita yang baru saja kukenal. Aku pasti sudah gila!

"Fufu... Apa kau ingin melanjutkan yang tadi, Zoro-kun?" Wanita berambut raven itu menggodaku lagi dengan memanggil genit namaku.

"Cih... Aku hanya bosan saja di sini. Kau jangan salah paham." Aku mencoba beralasan.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya. Ayo, kita pergi!" Aku mengikuti kemanapun wanita ini pergi. Kami melewati jalan demi jalan dalam diam. Aku menikmatinya dengan merasakan genggaman hangat tangannya dan wangi alami tubuhnya yang dari tadi membuatku penasaran. Kami berlari seakan dikejar oleh segerombolan orang. Langkah kakinya terhenti seketika, membuatku hampir menabraknya. Aku menoleh ke atas bangunan di depanku yang bertuliskan kata "inn" dengan mulutku yang sedikit ternganga. Wanita ini benar-benar sudah gila.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Kau benar-benar ingin kita..." Aku secara reflek menyebutnya gila. Apa maunya dia membawaku kesini? Apa dia benar-benar ingin melakukannya denganku? Wanita ini benar-benar membuatku gila. Aku tidak bisa menebak jalan pikirannya.

"Kau juga jangan salah paham, Zoro-kun. Aku bukan membawamu kesini untuk melakukan apa yang ada di pikiranmu saat ini. Aku kesini hanya untuk bersembunyi dari seseorang. Dan bukannya kau yang ingin ikut denganku? Fufufu..." Sial! Dia mencoba mengejekku lagi dengan tawanya. Dia sepertinya senang, jika melihatku panas dingin. Apa dia benar-benar bisa membaca pikiranku? Atau semua terlihat dengan jelas di wajahku yang sudah semerah tomat? Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku hanya bisa pasrah menerima ejekannya.

Aku dan wanita yang belum kuketahui namanya itu berada di sebuah kamar penginapan yang cukup kecil. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah tempat tidur besar, meja di samping tempat tidur, dan sebuah kamar mandi kecil yang cukup nyaman.

Aku dan dia merasa canggung satu sama lain. Karena tidak begitu banyak ruang yang bisa kugunakan untuk menjaga jarak dengannya, aku duduk di atas kasur sembari membelakanginya. Kami berdua terdiam cukup lama sampai dia memecah keheningan terlebih dahulu.

"Kau mau melakukan sesuatu supaya tidak bosan?" Tanya wanita itu dengan santainya.

"Aku rasa, aku akan keluar sebentar untuk membeli sake." Aku terlihat menghindar.

"Oh, ide yang bagus. Aku akan menemanimu minum malam ini. Boleh?"

"Tentu saja, onna. Tidak ada salahnya membiarkan seseorang menemanimu minum. Aku akan keluar membelinya." Aku langsung beranjak pergi untuk membeli sake. Sebenarnya, aku hanya beralasan supaya bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di pipiku. Hanya berdua dengan wanita itu membuatku hampir sesak nafas. Entah apa yang membuatnya terlihat berbeda, tapi aku sudah mulai jatuh ke dalam genggamannya.

Tak lama waktu yang kuperlukan untuk kembali ke kamar dimana wanita itu berada. Hal itu cukup aneh, mengingat aku yang buta arah meskipun aku enggan mengakuinya. Mungkin instingku yang bekerja untuk mencari sosok wanita yang membuatku penasaran itu.

Sesampainya aku di kamar itu, tanpa banyak berkata-kata, kami meneguk beberapa cangkir sake. Setelah puas meneguk, kami mulai sedikit berbincang.

"Mengagumkan. Aku pikir kau tidak akan kembali secepat ini karena penyakit buta arahmu itu." Ucap wanita itu tertawa mengejek. Sial! Wanita ini bahkan tahu tentang hal yang malu untuk kuakui itu. Siapa wanita ini sebenarnya? Kenapa dia tahu banyak tentangku? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa tentang wanita ini, bahkan namanya saja aku tidak tahu. Aku harus menanyakan ini padanya.

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku buta arah?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau akan mengakuinya, Zoro-kun." Jawab wanita itu dengan senyum mengejeknya lagi. Sampai kapan wanita ini akan terus mengejekku, dan dia pun tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sama sekali.

"Lupakan hal itu! Aku hanya mau tahu, sepertinya kau tahu semua hal tentangku. Apa tujuanmu? Untuk apa kau mendekatiku? Dan siapa namamu?" Tanyaku bertubi-tubi. Banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padanya, tapi aku berusaha bersabar.

"Sepertinya kau sangat penasaran denganku, Zoro-kun." Wanita ini lagi-lagi tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia seperti menghindar, mencoba menutup aksesku untuk mengenal dirinya lebih jauh.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" Tanyaku memandang langsung ke mata birunya. Wanita itu terlihat sedikit berkelit, mencoba mengembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku lupa memberitahumu kalau aku sebenarnya peminum yang payah. Aku sepertinya sudah mulai mabuk. Bisa tolong memapahku ke tempat tidur?" Pintanya bangun dengan tubuh sedikit terhuyung-huyung. Wanita itu tampaknya benar-benar mabuk.

"Iya." Aku menundukkan badanku untuk menggendong wanita itu seperti seorang putri. Aku sedikit terkejut saat menggendongnya. Tubuhnya sangat ringan, mengingat tinggi badannya yang sedikit melebihiku. Lagi-lagi, wangi tubuhnya itu menusuk ke hidungku. Aku menyukainya.

"Hei, Zoro-kun. Aku rasa, aku benar-benar tertarik padamu." Masih di dalam pelukanku, dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dadaku. Wanita misterius ini kemudian tersenyum.

"Zoro-kun, jantungmu berdebar sangat kencang. Fufu..." Untuk kesekian kali dia mengejekku. Aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Cih..." Aku membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur. Tangannya tiba-tiba melingkar di leherku, menghalangiku untuk menjauh.

"Zoro-kun, jangan pergi." Pinta wanita itu sambil memandangku erat.

"Tidak, kau sudah mabuk. Aku harus pergi. Aku akan kembali lagi besok." Aku mencoba melepaskan tangannya, tapi dia semakin erat melingkarkan tangannya di leherku.

"Tidak. Jangan tinggalkan aku, Zoro-kun. Aku ingin kau menemaniku di sini." Pintanya dengan polos.

"Jangan menggodaku, onna. Nanti kau akan menyesal." Aku mencoba mengingatkannya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal dengan keputusanku, Zoro-kun. Aku ingin kau menemaniku malam ini. Jangan pergi. Aku tidak ingin sendiri." Dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Dia mencoba menciumku. Aku berusaha memperkuat pertahananku. Aku memalingkan mukaku supaya dia tidak menciumku. Apa yang kupikirkan kali ini?

"Kau menyakiti perasaanku, Zoro-kun." Ucapnya terlihat sedih. Aku tidak ada maksud untuk menolaknya, hanya saja dia sedang mabuk saat ini dan aku tidak boleh mengambil keuntungan darinya.

"Kau benar-benar sudah mabuk. Besok pagi, kau akan bangun dan menyesali semuanya." Ucapku mencoba meyakinkannya. Aku kembali menatap matanya untuk membuatnya merasa tidak benar-benar ditolak olehku.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi." Dia langsung mencuri kesempatan itu untuk mencium bibirku. Aku berusaha melepasnya, tapi dia semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. Aku bisa saja mendorongnya, tapi aku sendiri sangat keberatan jika harus memisahkan diri darinya. Aku jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau yakin dengan ini? Kau tidak bisa lagi menghentikanku jika nanti kau tiba-tiba merasa menyesal." Setelah sesi ciuman kami, aku menanyakannya sekali lagi untuk memastikan keseriusannya. Dia hanya mengangguk. Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah. Wanita yang kelihatannya sangat dewasa ini juga ternyata memiliki sisi manisnya. Tanpa ragu, aku menciumnya lagi. Kami menghabiskan malam panjang bersama.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara burung bernyanyi. Cahaya matahari menyinariku di sela-sela tirai biru yang terpasang di jendela ruangan itu. Aku membuka mataku seketika. Kulihat langit-langit berwarna putih, sedikit tidak familiar untukku. Aku mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi padaku tadi malam. Seketika aku sadar, aku sedang tidak mengenakan pakaianku dan hanya ditutupi oleh sehelai selimut putih. Ah, sial! Aku lepas kontrol. Wanita itu! Aku langsung menoleh ke sebelah kiriku, kemudian ke sekeliling. Aku tidak menemukannya. Kemana wanita itu pergi? Aku berdiri mencarinya tanpa memperdulikan kondisiku yang sedang telanjang. Siapa yang peduli? Wanita itu juga telah puas melihatnya.

Aku mencoba mencarinya di dalam kamar mandi, tapi aku tetap tidak menemukannya. Aku kembali duduk di sisi tempat tidur luas itu, mencoba menyadarkan diriku. Mungkin ini hanya mimpi.

Aku menoleh ke arah meja yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempatku duduk. Aku menemukan secarik kertas di atas meja tersebut. Aku menarik kertas itu dan membacanya.

 _Dear Zoro-kun..._

 _Aku sangat menikmati kebersamaan kita tadi malam. Kau sangat lembut padaku. Aku sangat menyukainya. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya, tapi aku harus pergi. Terimakasih untuk semuanya._

Sial! Dia meninggalkanku seperti ini. Dia bahkan tidak memberitahuku namanya. Bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi? Aku akan mencarinya.

.

.

.

Normal POV-

Hari demi hari dilewati oleh Roronoa Zoro untuk mencari wanita misterius itu. Tiap malam, laki-laki itu selalu berada di bar, tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Hampir satu tahun berlalu, Zoro terus mencari, tapi tidak pernah menemukan wanita itu, sampai dia ditolong oleh Luffy karena suatu kejadian dan menjadi wakil kapten di kelompok bajak laut topi jerami. Tujuan hidupnya saat ini hanya satu yaitu membantu Luffy menjadi raja bajak laut. Pelan-pelan dia mulai melupakan wanita itu, tapi tiba-tiba wanita itu muncul lagi di hadapannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Zoro tahu kalau nama wanita itu adalah Nico Robin.

Wanita itu sudah sedikit berubah. Dia terlihat lebih dewasa dengan rambut hitam lurusnya yang sedikit lebih panjang dari waktu pertama mereka bertemu. Dia terlihat lebih seksi dan lebih tinggi. Kulitnya terlihat sedikit gelap karena sinar matahari menyengat di Alabasta.

Zoro memandangnya dengan begitu dalam, menunggunya balik merespon, tapi Nico Robin bersikap seakan-akan baru saja mengenalnya. Wanita itu bersikap dingin padanya, seolah-olah tidak pernah ada kejadian malam itu. Zoro merasa sedikit terluka.

Wanita itu adalah musuh kelompok topi jerami saat ini. Dia adalah partner dari Crocodile si Shicibukai yang menyabotase kerajaan milik Nefertari Vivi yang saat ini menjadi teman mereka. Nico Robin seorang musuh, tapi dia sesekali menyelamatkan mereka dari maut. Apa maksud dari semua ini? Zoro benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Setelah memenangkan pertarungan dengan Baroque Works dan mengalahkan Crocodile, kelompok bajak laut itu kedatangan tamu tidak diundang di atas kapal mereka. Semua orang kecuali Luffy, Zoro, dan Sanji, menjadi panik karena kehadiran si wanita misterius. Nico Robin menawarkan diri untuk menjadi anggota dari kelompok bajak laut kecil itu dan mencoba menarik perhatian anggota lain dengan berbagai cara. Semuanya kecuali Zoro, sudah setuju dengan bergabungnya Nico Robin. Sanji bahkan sudah menyetujuinya dari awal karena tergila-gila dengan kecantikan Nico Robin. Si koki mesum itu bahkan mengelu-elukan wanita cantik itu. Zoro hanya diam memandangi wanita itu dengan menyimpan banyak pertanyaan yang sedang menggerogoti otaknya.

(Zoro's POV)

Wanita ini! Aku harus bicara padanya. Aku harus menanyakan alasannya meninggalkanku di kamar penginapan dua tahun yang lalu. Dia tidak mungkin bisa menghindar lagi. Aku akan bicara padanya saat semua orang sudah tidur. Aku akan menunggu sampai tengah malam untuk berbicara padanya. Wanita itu berhutang penjelasan padaku.

.

.

.

Saat ini, aku sudah bertatapan langsung dengannya. Banyak perubahan pada dirinya, tapi wanita itu masih tetap membuat jantungku berdetak kencang. Mata birunya masih sama, mata yang membuatku tidak bisa berhenti memandangnya. Aku selalu berpikir alasan dia meninggalkanku waktu itu adalah karena dia hanya ingin bersenang-senang dengan laki-laki muda sepertiku tanpa melibatkan perasaan apapun. Tapi, dalam lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku tidak ingin percaya semua pikiran jahatku itu. Aku harus bertanya langsung alasannya.

"Jadi... Namamu Nico Robin?" Tanyaku berbasa-basi.

"Kau benar, Kenshi-san. Namaku Nico Robin dan aku adalah mantan musuhmu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Senyuman itu tidak mungkin bisa kulupakan, meskipun hanya semalam.

"Jadi... Ada yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku?" Aku memancingnya untuk menjelaskan semuanya padaku, sebelum aku bertanya lebih jauh lagi padanya. Aku masih menjaga harga diriku.

"Saat ini, aku adalah salah satu anggota kelompok topi jerami dan aku adalah nakamamu, Kenshi-san." Aku mengharapkan dia menjelaskannya, tapi dia tidak. Aku merasa sedikit kecewa.

"Kau tahu dengan jelas apa yang ingin kuketahui!" Aku mulai mendekat ke arahnya, tapi dia berjalan mundur menjauh dariku. Hal ini sangat menyakiti perasaanku.

"Kenshi-san, aku ingin membuat kopi untuk berjaga malam. Apa kau juga mau?" Dia terus menghindariku. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya lagi.

Sebelum sempat beranjak, aku menarik tangannya dan memeluknya. Dia sedikit terkejut, tapi dia tidak mencoba mendorongku untuk melepaskannya. Sampai kapan wanita ini akan terus-menerus membuatku gila?!

"Jangan pergi lagi! Bisakah, Robin?" Aku memintanya dengan tulus. Aku sudah mencarinya sekian lama dan dia sudah berada dalam pelukanku sekarang. Aku tidak mungkin melepaskannya lagi. Aku bukan seperti diriku lagi jika berhadapan dengan wanita ini.

"Kenshi-san, jika Cook-san melihatmu seperti ini, dia mungkin akan membuangmu ke laut untuk dimakan ikan hiu." Ucapnya dengan serius.

"Persetan dengan si koki mesum itu! Aku sama sekali tidak peduli." Aku terus memeluknya, mencoba melepas kerinduan yang selama ini kurasakan. Meskipun aku mengenalnya hanya satu malam, tapi dia sungguh merasuki pikiranku selama ini.

"Sungguh tidak pantas jika dua orang nakama berbuat seperti ini, Kenshi-san." Dia mencoba menolakku, tapi dia tetap tidak mendorongku.

"Setelah semua yang terjadi malam itu... Apa semua itu sama sekali tidak berarti bagimu?" Tidak pernah sedetik pun aku melupakan kejadian itu. Aku bahkan sering memimpikannya. Aku bukan si mesum Sanji, tapi aku ini pria normal, tidak mungkin aku tidak memimpikan sesuatu bersama wanita yang kusukai.

"Lupakan saja kejadian malam itu, Kenshi-san. Kau dan aku sama-sama sudah dewasa dan saat ini kita adalah nakama. Tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya." Kata-kata itu menyakitiku. Ini lebih sakit dari sayatan pedang Mihawk yang hampir membuat nafasku berhenti. Lupakan?!

"Hentikan berbicara tentang nakama dan menyebutku dengan panggilan Kenshi-san! Persetan dengan hal itu! Dan kau? Menyuruhku melupakan semuanya?" Suaraku terdengar sedikit lebih tinggi, bahkan mungkin bisa membangunkan teman-temanku, tapi aku sungguh tidak peduli lagi.

"Iya, aku menyuruhmu melupakannya. Itu sama sekali tidak berarti buatku. Aku meninggalkanmu waktu itu karena kupikir kau tidak perlu tahu siapa diriku. Kita hanya bersenang-senang selama satu malam dan aku hanya wanita yang sama seperti wanita-wanita lain yang kau temui di bar. Maaf, tapi kau benar dengan mengatakan aku akan menyesal dengan semua yang terjadi saat aku terbangun." Dia melepaskan pelukanku dan aku membiarkannya. Aku memandangnya tajam, sangat terluka dengan kata-katanya.

"Selamat malam, Kenshi-san." Dia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar wanita dan aku terdiam di sana.

Setelah itu, kami hanya berbicara seperlunya saja satu sama lain. Setiap kali bertatap mata dengannya, aku memalingkan wajahku. Dia terlihat tersenyum padaku berkali-kali, tapi aku berusaha mengacuhkannya. Kami seperti orang asing lagi.

.

.

.

Normal POV-

Beberapa kali tampak Zoro menyelamatkan Robin dari serangan musuh, demikian juga Robin. Robin bahkan mengorbankan hidupnya untuk menyelamatkan semua nakamanya dari CP-9. Robin juga diam-diam menjaga Zoro yang terluka parah dan tidak sadarkan diri akibat serangan Bartholomew Kuma. Nico Robin mulai mendapat kepercayaan dari Roronoa Zoro lagi, tapi mereka tetap menjaga jarak seakan malam itu tidak pernah ada.

.

.

.

Dua tahun telah dilalui oleh anggota kelompok bajak laut topi jerami di tempat yang berbeda-beda. Mereka akhirnya kembali bertemu lagi di Sabaody. Sepasang mata biru itu bertemu lagi dengan mata hitam si pendekar pedang yang hanya berfungsi sebelah kanan saja. Tubuh Zoro menjadi lebih tegap dan tingginya hampir sama dengan Robin. Sedangkan Robin juga tampak semakin seksi dengan lekuk tubuhnya yang lebih menggoda. Rambutnya semakin panjang dan kulitnya tampak lebih putih.

Mereka saling merindukan, tapi tidak pernah mengungkapkannya. Mereka tahu perasaan mereka masing-masing, itu sudah cukup.

.

.

.

Sesekali pria berambut hijau itu menunjukkan rasa cemburunya melihat intensitas pertemuan Robin dan Trafalgar Law setelah kapten bajak laut Heart itu mengajukan aliansi dengan Luffy. Di dalam Sunny Go, Law memang paling dekat dengan Robin, selain dengan Luffy dan Chopper karena mereka berdua memiliki sifat yang lumayan mirip. Mereka kerap mengobrol bersama saat teman-temannya yang lain sibuk berpesta. Law sebenarnya cukup tertarik dengan Robin yang memiliki masa lalu yang hampir sama dengannya. Law cukup terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa sukanya pada Robin yang membuat Nami seringkali mendekatkan mereka dengan membuat mereka mengerjakan tugas bersama. Zoro cemburu, tapi dia tidak punya hak melarang Robin berhubungan dengan pria lain karena dia dan wanita itu tidak punya hubungan lebih dari hubungan nakama.

.

.

.

Sesekali Robin menyesali penolakannya pada Zoro malam itu. Robin merasa, andai dia tidak sedingin itu pada Zoro, maka dia tidak perlu menyimpan rasa cemburunya kepada Tashigi yang terlihat cukup dekat dengan pendekar pedang itu saat pertarungan di Dressrosa. Hal itu mungkin karena Tashigi mirip dengan teman masa kecil Zoro yang bernama Kuina dan wanita itu juga mempunyai hobi yang sama dengan Zoro yaitu pedang. Robin cemburu, tapi dia diam dan berpura-pura tidak peduli karena dia dan Zoro hanya nakama.

.

.

.

Dua tahun setelah kelompok bajak laut topi jerami berhasil mengalahkan Big Mom, mereka menepi ke sebuah pulau yang cukup terpencil. Di sana hanya ada beberapa kapal bajak laut lain yang juga menepi. Nami mengingatkan mereka untuk tetap waspada. Semua mendengarkan dengan baik, kecuali Luffy. Sang Kapten langsung berlari ke dalam hutan, tanpa mendengar penjelasan sang Navigator terlebih dahulu. Si Navigator meradang dan mengejarnya, diikuti oleh Sanji yang mengekori gadis itu dengan tarian genitnya. Usopp dan Brook memutuskan untuk tinggal di dalam kapal. Franky turun untuk mencari kayu-kayu yang mungkin bisa dipakainya untuk memperbaiki Sunny yang sedikit rusak oleh kebodohan Luffy. Robin membawa Chopper untuk menelusuri hutan, dan Zoro yang tidak punya kerjaan apa-apa memutuskan untuk mengikuti Robin dan Chopper.

Robin berjalan di depan dengan menggendong Chopper dan Zoro mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Tak sampai 5 menit berjalan, Zoro melihat sekeliling dan sosok Robin serta Chopper sudah tidak ada lagi dalam pandangannya.

"Kemana perginya Robin dan Chopper? Mereka pasti tersesat. Cih..." Zoro menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, meskipun tidak gatal. Pria itu tidak sadar kalau yang sebenarnya tersesat adalah dirinya. Dia terus menelusuri hutan itu mengikuti instingnya. Dia terus berjalan, sampai langkah kakinya terhenti di sebuah sungai kecil.

Seorang anak laki-laki sedang mengarahkan pedang kayu ke arahnya.

"Siapa kau, orang asing? Kau pasti bajak laut kan?" Anak kecil berumur 5 tahun itu memegang pedang kayu dengan sedikit kewalahan karena mengimbangi berat pedang dengan tubuh kecilnya.

Anak ini mengingatkan Zoro pada seseorang, tapi dia lupa siapa yang dia maksud. Anak itu berambut hijau dengan mata biru yang mirip dengan mata seseorang. Anak misterius ini memiliki wajah tampan dan kulit yang putih.

(Zoro's POV).

Sial! Anak ini, kenapa matanya mirip dengan mata biru Robin? Tidak, mungkin hanya mirip saja. Mata biru itu memang tidak banyak dimiliki oleh orang lain, tapi mungkin saja ada orang yang memiliki mata yang sepertinya juga.

"Hei, anak kecil. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan apa maksudmu mengarahkan pedang kayu ke arahku?" Aku mencoba berbicara dengan agak lembut untuk tidak membuatnya ketakutan. Anak ini dari awal memang tidak menunjukkan rasa takut sama sekali, hanya saja dia tetap masih anak kecil.

"Paman Aokiji bilang, aku harus melawan bajak laut jika aku bertemu dengannya." Anak itu memandangku dengan tajam.

"Aokiji? Aokiji yang kau maksud adalah si mantan marine yang pernah mau menangkap Robin?" Anak itu membelalakkan matanya saat aku menyebut nama Robin. Apa dia mengenal Robin?

"Robin? Maksudmu Nico Robin?" Anak itu tertawa bahagia seperti anak yang baru diberi hadiah mainan. Dia benar-benar mengenal Robin. Ada hubungan apa anak ini dengan Robin?

"Kau mengenal Robin?" Aku bertanya pada anak ini dengan penasaran.

"Iya. Aku adalah..." Dia berhenti, ragu-ragu mengucapkan identitasnya. "Kau nakamanya Nico Robin?" Aku mengangguk. "Bisa kau bawa aku menemuinya?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu berteriak senang.

Sementara itu... (Normal POV)

"Kau tahu kemana perginya Zoro, Robin?" Tanya Chopper pada Robin yang membalasnya dengan senyum khasnya Robin.

"Aku rasa dia tersesat. Mungkin sekarang, dia bertemu beruang dan sudah dimakan oleh beruang itu. Fufufu..."

"Apa?! Dia dimakan? Tidak... Zoro..." Si rusa kutub mungil itu berteriak panik.

"Hei... Kenapa berbicara begitu seram tentangku padanya, Robin?" Tiba-tiba saja si rambut hijau bersama anak misterius tadi yang bersembunyi di belakang Zoro sudah ada di belakang Chopper.

"Zoro? Huaaaaa..." Chopper langsung memeluk wajah Zoro dengan erat, membuatnya hampir kehabisan nafas. Zoro meronta-ronta memintanya melepaskan, tapi dia tetap tidak peduli. Si hidung biru itu mengkhawatirkan Zoro. Robin hanya tertawa di sampingnya.

"Lepaskan, Chopper! Aku hampir benar-benar mati dibuat olehmu. Hah..." Zoro mengambil nafas dan melanjutkan, "Kau juga, Robin. Kenapa kau menakut-nakutinya seperti itu?" Zoro memarahi Robin dan wanita itu hanya tertawa seperti biasanya.

Zoro terdiam ketika merasakan ujung bajunya ditarik oleh seseorang. Dia lupa kalau anak yang bermata sama dengan Robin itu ada di belakangnya.

"Oh iya, Robin. Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Robin sangat kaget melihat sosok anak laki-laki yang berambut hijau yang melangkah keluar dari belakang punggung Zoro.

"Zoran-kun?" Wanita itu langsung memeluk anak laki-laki itu. Kedua nakamanya terlihat sedikit bingung dengan situasi ini.

"Ibu..." Balas anak yang bernama Zoran itu dengan tersenyum.

Zoro dan Chopper seperti kesambar petir. Mereka sangat terkejut, terutama Zoro. Sejak kapan Robin mempunyai seorang anak? Siapa ayah dari anak ini? Siapa laki-laki yang berani berhubungan dengan wanitanya? Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dalam benaknya, tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bertanya.

"Robin, dia anakmu?" Chopper bertanya dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Iya, Chopper. Namanya Nico Zoran. Aku menitipkannya pada seorang kenalanku waktu aku melahirkannya dan sekitar 2 tahun lalu saat anggota kelompok topi jerami terpisah, aku bertemu lagi dengannya berkat bantuan Dragon-san. Aku bersamanya hampir setahun lamanya. Aku kemudian bertemu dengan Aokiji dan dia setuju untuk membantuku merawatnya sementara waktu karena kehidupan revolutionary dan bajak laut sangat berbahaya untuknya." Jelas Robin kepada Chopper tanpa berani memandang ke arah Zoro.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami?" Tanya Zoro yang membuat Robin terpaksa memandang ke arahnya.

"Aku punya alasanku sendiri, Kenshi-san. Akan kujelaskan jika semua sudah berkumpul." Robin kemudian menghindar lagi dari si pedang tiga. Dia memandang ke arah si mungil Zoran.

"Zoran-kun, bisa kau jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau bisa sendirian di pulau ini?" Robin terlihat tegas saat menanyakan hal itu pada anaknya. Menurutnya, tidak pantas anak sekecil itu bisa sendirian di hutan seperti ini, apalagi anak ini baru berusia 5 tahun.

"Paman Aokiji mengantarkanku ke sini karena dia melihat kapal ibu berlabuh di pulau ini. Dia bilang, aku pasti bertemu denganmu. Dia pergi begitu saja setelah itu." Anak ini mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakan Aokiji padanya.

"Akan kuremukkan dia jika kami bertemu. Berani-beraninya dia membuangmu sendirian di sini. Bagaimana kalau kau bertemu dengan harimau dan dimakan olehnya, Zoran-kun?" Robin langsung memeluk anaknya lagi.

"Hei, hei... Kenapa berbicara hal mengerikan lagi?" Zoro menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menepuk mukanya. Chopper berteriak ketakutan.

"Oh ya, dan bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Kenshi-san?" Robin penasaran.

"Aku mencoba mencari ibu di dalam hutan, tapi ada yang aneh dengan hutan ini. Hutan ini bergerak sendiri, selalu ada pohon yang sama saat aku melewatinya. Benar-benar payah." Anak itu menggerutu sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Zoro juga seperti itu saat tersesat. Kalian benar-benar mirip ya? Bahkan, rambut kalian juga sama-sama berwarna hijau. Benar kan, Robin?" Chopper menoleh ke arah Robin yang hanya terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Chopper menjadi sedikit cemas.

"Bocah ini mirip denganku? Cih... Tidak mungkin." Zoro merasa tidak suka disama-samakan dengan anak yang mungkin adalah anak Robin dengan laki-laki lain. Dia merasa cemburu.

"Iya, itu tidak mungkin!" Robin sedikit meninggikan suaranya, terdengar marah. Kemudian dia menggenggam tangan Zoran dan Chopper, dan pergi meninggalkan Zoro.

"Hei, tunggu onna. Kenapa pergi begitu saja?" Zoro mengejar mereka sambil menggerutu.

.

.

.

Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Usopp, Franky, dan Brook mengelilingi Zoran dengan pikiran yang bercampur aduk. Mereka masih sedikit tidak percaya jika Robin sudah mempunyai seorang anak. Sanji bahkan menangis di pojokan saat tahu akan hal itu. Dia membayangkan laki-laki lain menyentuh Robinnya dan dia menjadi sedih.

Luffy tampak sangat senang karena dia mendapat nakama baru dan menyerukan pesta di dalam kapalnya. Nami sedikit kecewa karena mengetahui anak Robin adalah seorang anak laki-laki. Dia sudah membayangkan untuk mendandani anak itu, tapi tidak mungkin dilakukannya karena Robin akan meremukkannya jika hal itu terjadi. Usopp tanpa ragu menceritakan pertualangannya mengalahkan Big Mom yang hampir semua bagian dari ceritanya berisi kebohongan. Zoran mendengarkan cerita Usopp dengan penuh semangat bersama Chopper. Brook menunjukkan kebahagiaannya dengan memainkan lagu memakai biolanya. Franky langsung sibuk merancang kamar untuk Zoran. Robin tersenyum melihat ketulusan teman-temannya itu. Dia bahagia bertemu kembali dengan Zoran.

"Hei, Robin. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Nami mendekati Robin yang sedang tersenyum memandangi anaknya yang bermain dengan Luffy dan Chopper.

"Hmm? Ada apa, Nami-san?" Robin menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Zoran.

"Anak itu, kenapa mirip sekali dengan Zoro?" Robin sangat terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Nami. Robin langsung menoleh ke arah Nami.

"Hanya kebetulan saja, Nami-san. Rambut hijau itu didapatnya dari ayahnya yang juga berambut hijau, dan kebetulan rambut laki-laki itu sama dengan Kenshi-san." Robin mencoba kembali tersenyum.

"Seingatku, rambut seperti Zoro itu sangat langka. Aku tidak pernah menemukan orang dengan rambut yang sama seperti Zoro lagi." Nami mencoba menggali lagi, "Apa benar ini hanya kebetulan saja, Robin?"

"Iya. Hanya kebetulan saja." Robin berbicara lebih pelan dari biasanya. Dia mencoba menghindari pertanyaan Nami yang membuatnya merasa terintimidasi dengan mengambil langkah menjauh.

Sebuah tangan kekar menarik tangan Robin ketika para nakamanya sibuk dengan kehebohannya masing-masing. Robin sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati si pemilik tangan kekar itu adalah Zoro. Pria itu menarik Robin ke ruang observasi, tempat dimana dia biasanya berlatih. Setelah mereka berdua sudah di dalam, Zoro mengunci ruangan itu supaya tidak ada yang dapat mengganggu mereka.

"Apa tujuanmu mengajakku kemari, Kenshi-san?" Robin bertanya dengan santai.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Zoro mengambil posisi menghadap ke arah Robin yang membelakanginya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Katakan! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu karena Zoran pasti akan segera mencariku." Robin beralasan.

"Dia tidak mungkin mencarimu. Luffy dan yang lainnya sedang menyibukkannya. Jadi untuk sementara, dia mungkin akan melupakanmu." Zoro melihat ke luar jendela dan melihat Zoran sedang asik bermain dengan trio bodoh.

"Baiklah. Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Kenshi-san?" Robin memutuskan untuk menoleh ke arah Zoro dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Apa kau bersama laki-laki lain setelah kau meninggalkanku di penginapan waktu itu?" Tanya Zoro langsung to the point.

"Buat apa kau bertanya?" Robin balik bertanya.

"Aku ingin tahu siapa ayah dari anak itu." Zoro berhenti sejenak, mengambil nafas, kemudian melanjutkan, "Apa aku?"

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir kalau Zoran adalah anakmu?" Tanya Robin dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit dibaca.

"Tadi Chopper bilang, bocah itu mirip denganku. Dia buta arah, dia juga suka dengan pedang, dan dia bahkan berambut hijau sepertiku. Aku juga mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Nami tadi. Apa itu hanya sebuah kebetulan?" Zoro mulai curiga. Apa yang selama ini Robin sembunyikan dari semua orang?

"Fufu... Kita hanya berhubungan sekali. Mana mungkin aku langsung mengandung anakmu? Itu hanya kebetulan saja. Tak lama setelah aku meninggalkanmu, aku bertemu pria baik yang perawakannya hampir sepertimu, bahkan dia juga buta arah sama sepertimu. Jadi, kau jangan begitu yakin kalau kau ini adalah ayah Zoran." Robin tertawa seperti biasa, tapi Zoro tidak menyerah begitu saja. Dia cukup yakin anak itu adalah anaknya, melihat begitu banyaknya kemiripan antara anak itu dan dirinya. Robin sendiri terlihat sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Katakan yang sejujurnya, Robin. Kau sangat mengenalku, kan? Aku bukan tipe orang yang menerima penjelasan tidak masuk akal seperti itu begitu saja." Zoro menjadi mulai tidak sabaran. Dia tahu Robin berbohong.

"Aku sudah bilang, dia bukan anakmu!" Robin sedikit berteriak dan memalingkan mukanya. Nafasnya terlihat tidak beraturan. Dia menjadi marah dengan Zoro yang terus-menerus memaksanya. Zoro memegang kedua tangan Robin, membuat wanita itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah laki-laki itu lagi.

"Robin, kau tahu aku bisa menahan semuanya selama ini karena kau telah menolakku malam itu. Aku menahan diriku bahkan untuk hanya memimpikanmu. Aku mencoba segala cara untuk menganggapmu nakama seperti keinginanmu, meskipun itu sangat sulit. Sesekali, aku juga punya keinginan untuk menghabisi Trafalgar Law karena berusaha mendekatimu, tapi aku menahan semua itu karena kau telah menolakku. Aku juga benci setiap kali harus mendengarmu memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Kenshi-san' yang membuat kita tampak semakin jauh. Jika anak itu benar adalah anakku, aku tidak yakin bisa menahan semua ini lagi. Jadi, tolong katakan yang sejujurnya." Zoro mulai mengungkapkan perasaannya lagi, mencoba membuat Robin lebih terbuka padanya.

"Apa mengetahui hal itu sangat penting bagimu?" Tidak ada rasa gentar dalam diri Robin.

"Tentu saja itu sangat penting. Bagiku, mempunyai hubungan denganmu adalah hal terbaik dalam hidupku selain bertemu dengan Luffy dan menjadi pendekar pedang nomor satu di dunia." Zoro berusaha meyakinkan wanita keras kepala itu.

"Zoran adalah..." Menghela nafas, kemudian melanjutkan, "Dia adalah anakmu yang kulahirkan 5 tahun lalu." Zoro yang mendengar hal itu pun langsung memeluk Robin. Dia sangat bahagia mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku saat pertama kita bertemu lagi?" Tanya Zoro melepaskan pelukannya. Saat ini, dia hanya ingin memandang mata biru Robin lebih lama.

"Aku melewati masa-masa tersulit dalam hidupku saat aku melahirkannya. Semua pemburu bajak laut memanfaatkan kesempatan dimana aku sangat lemah usai melahirkannya untuk memburuku. Aku berlari kesana kemari dengan membawanya di tanganku. Tangannya yang mungil menggenggam tanganku dengan erat dan dia tersenyum padaku tanpa tahu bahaya yang akan menimpanya. Aku harus merahasiakan semua ini, jika aku ingin malaikat kecilku selamat. Di dalam perjalanan, aku bertemu dengan anak dari Saul dan dia membantuku menjaga Zoran ketika aku dalam pelarian dari kejaran pemburu bajak laut. Aku kemudian bertemu dengan Crocodile dan bekerja bersamanya, dan akhirnya aku bertemu kembali denganmu. Aku tidak ingin melibatkanmu dengan semua ini. Aku berpikir untuk membesarkannya sendiri setelah aku menemukan poneglyph yang kuinginkan dan hidup dengan tenang. Aku tidak berpikir kau akan menemukannya di dalam hutan tadi. Kemiripan kalian berdua memang tidak bisa dipungkiri. Aku tidak bisa berbohong lagi padamu." Zoro menyimak semua yang Robin katakan dalam diam. Dia sedang membayangkan saat-saat susah Robin tanpa dirinya. Dia menyumpahi dirinya sendiri saat membayangkan Robin melahirkan anaknya tanpa dirinya di sisi wanita itu.

"Aku menolakmu malam itu karena aku tidak ingin kau tahu keberadaan anak ini. Cukup aku dan anak ini saja yang menderita. Kau tidak perlu terlibat. Semua pasukan angkatan laut akan semakin gencar memburumu jika mereka tahu kita bersama." Robin kembali menjelaskan. Zoro sedikit jengkel dengan Robin yang sepertinya meragukan kemampuannya untuk menjaga wanitanya dan anaknya.

"Apa maksudmu? Meskipun mereka tahu hubungan kita, mereka tetap akan memburuku. Kau sangat tahu kalau aku adalah laki-laki yang nantinya akan menjadi pendekar pedang nomor satu di dunia. Kau masih meragukanku untuk itu? Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melindungimu, anak kita, dan bahkan diriku sendiri? Bodoh!" Zoro mulai memeluk Robin lagi. Dia sudah lama menantikan saat-saat seperti ini. Selama ini, Robin terus menghindarinya tanpa dia tahu alasan sebenarnya. Ternyata, Robin hanya takut melibatkannya saja. Tidak diragukan lagi, Robin sangat mencintai pria ini.

"Maafkan aku, Zoro. Aku sudah berbuat tidak adil padamu. Aku begitu bodoh selama ini. Aku juga berpikir kau mungkin tidak akan menginginkan anak ini. Dan kita adalah nakama. Apa tanggapan Luffy dan yang lainnya saat mereka tahu hubungan kita? Aku sangat takut membayangkan jika semua orang meninggalkanku lagi." Wanita itu tampak lemah di pelukan si pendekar pedang. Mata birunya sedikit berkaca-kaca. Zoro mengelus rambut raven Robin untuk menenangkannya.

"Tidak akan ada yang meninggalkanmu lagi, Robin. Semua orang di sini sangat menyayangimu. Mereka bahkan rela mengorbankan nyawanya untukmu. Luffy memang kapten yang bodoh, tapi dia orang pertama yang akan maju jika melihatmu disakiti orang. Nami si mata duitan itu, dia orang pertama yang akan mendengarkan keluh kesahmu. Sanji si koki mesum itu, dia orang pertama yang masih mempercayaimu saat kau dikira mengkhianati kami di Water Seven, kau ingat? Chopper, tentu saja dia akan rela berubah menjadi monster jika kau dalam bahaya dan dia tidak peduli akan hal itu. Usopp si penakut, dia akan mendapat kekuatan lebih dan keberanian lebih saat seseorang mencoba membunuhmu. Franky, dia tidak segan-segan membantumu dengan segala kemampuannya. Brook, dia bahkan rela mati untuk kedua kalinya jika itu untukmu. Dan aku, apapun akan kulakukan semampuku untukmu. Kau tahu berapa kali aku hampir mati karena mencoba menyelamatkanmu, kan? Kita juga akan membesarkan Zoran bersama di dalam kapal ini, bersama dengan nakama kita. Kau masih meragukan hal itu?" Zoro memandang dalam mata biru Robin. Robin tampak sangat menyesal sudah meragukan semua teman-temannya yang sudah menemaninya bertahun-tahun. Air matanya menetes dan Zoro dengan tanggap mengusapnya dengan tangannya yang kasar.

Mereka saling memandang erat satu sama lain. Zoro mengambil langkahnya terlebih dahulu untuk mencium bibir Robin yang sudah lama dirindukannya. Zoro mencoba menghayati setiap detik dari kecupan yang diberikannya pada Robin untuk menggantikan momen yang selama ini telah hilang dari mereka. Wanita itu membalas dengan mencium Zoro lebih lembut, tapi Zoro tetap mendominasi.

"Anak itu namanya Zoran?" Zoro bertanya dengan harapan ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang anaknya.

"Iya, Zoran artinya matahari terbit. Aku memberinya nama itu karena kau seperti matahari bagiku. Di saat aku terpuruk, malam itu kau hadir dalam hidupku dan menjadi matahari bagiku. Kau memberiku Zoran dan aku sangat bahagia ketika dia hadir dalam hidupku. Aku tidak pernah menyesali apa yang terjadi malam itu karena aku memilikinya." Robin tersenyum.

"Apa menurutmu dia akan menyukaiku?" Tanya Zoro yang terlihat sedikit ragu.

"Tentu saja, Kenshi-san." Jari telunjuk Zoro menyentuh bibir Robin untuk memprotesnya.

"Hentikan panggilan itu! Kau harus memanggilku Zoro lagi mulai hari ini." Zoro terlihat cemberut.

"Fufu… Apa yang salah dengan panggilan itu?" Robin menggodanya.

"Aku hanya tidak suka saja. Pokoknya jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi, onna." Zoro semakin merengut karena merasa Robin mengejeknya.

"Kau juga memanggilku 'onna'. Kau bahkan tidak pernah memanggil, hmm… Siapa namanya? Tashigi-chan? Iya, kau tidak pernah memanggilnya seperti itu." Robin menyindir Zoro.

"Hei! Aku tidak memanggilnya seperti itu karena panggilan seperti itu hanya untukmu saja. Karena kau spesial di hatiku." Teriak Zoro kesal.

"Aku tidak percaya. Kau terlihat begitu dekat dengannya di Dressrosa." Robin menjadi terlihat marah ketika membicarakan Tashigi.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya. Waktu itu, aku hanya menolongnya saja. Lagian hatiku…" Zoro mencoba menjelaskan, tapi setelah melihat ekspresi Robin yang sedikit dingin, dia mulai mengerti mengapa Robin bersikap seperti itu. "Kau cemburu, Robin?" Tanyanya tersenyum lebar.

"Kau bercanda, Kenshi-san. Mana mungkin aku cemburu dengan wanita muda seperti itu." Robin membuang mukanya.

"Hei, sudah kubilang… Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi. Kau juga tidak perlu cemburu pada si kacamata karena selama 6 tahun ini, aku hanya memikirkanmu." Zoro menyentuh wajah Robin dan membuatnya bertatapan langsung dengan pria itu.

"Kau masih meragukan perasaanku padamu? Kau tidak tahu betapa sulitnya aku menahan kecemburuanku melihat kedekatanmu dengan Trafalgar. Aku bahkan ingin mencolok mata si koki mesum ketika dia melihatmu dengan pandangan mesumnya itu. Kau tahu aku sangat tidak pandai dalam berkata-kata. Kau juga tahu aku tidak percaya adanya dewa, tapi demi dirimu, aku berani bersumpah padanya kalau tidak ada wanita lain di dalam hatiku selain Nico Robin." Robin memandang Zoro dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Wanita itu tersenyum bahagia dan mengecup bibir Zoro dengan cepat. Zoro membalasnya dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Oh iya, melanjutkan yang tadi soal anak itu. Bisa kau beritahu aku seperti apa sifatnya? Apa dia lebih mirip denganku atau denganmu?" Zoro terlihat sedikit kaku saat berbicara tentang Zoran, tapi dia tetap penasaran.

"Anak kita, Zoran." Ucap Robin membetulkan Zoro yang menyebutnya dengan 'anak itu'.

"Iya, Zoran. Roronoa Zoran. Bisakah beritahu padaku, Robin?" Pinta Zoro.

"Zoran-kun adalah anak yang kuat, seperti yang bisa kau lihat. Dia tidak pernah takut pada orang yang lebih kuat darinya. Waktu dia berumur 2 tahun, aku bersamanya selama setahun. Dia tidak pernah merepotkanku. Dia tidak pernah menangis dan merengek sesuatu seperti anak-anak lain. Dia sangat suka bermain pedang, bahkan disaat umurnya 2 tahun, dia selalu diam-diam memperhatikan anggota revolutionary yang sedang berlatih pedang. Seperti yang kau lihat, dia juga mempunyai kelemahan soal arah. Makanan kesukaannya adalah daging monster laut dan nasi, dan dia sangat suka tidur. Sama sepertimu Zoro. Dia sangat mirip denganmu, sampai-sampai aku selalu melihat bayanganmu dalam dirinya." Robin mencoba menceritakan semua yang diketahuinya tentang Zoran. Wanita itu memang tidak lama tinggal bersama Zoran, tapi dia sangat mengenal anaknya.

"Aku hanya berharap otaknya sepertimu dan tidak sepertiku." Ucap Zoro dengan serius. Robin menggeleng dan mereka tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka turun ke bawah dengan bergandengan tangan. Para anggota yang lain sedang berkumpul. Semua orang yang melihat hal itu sangat terkejut, kecuali Nami dan Luffy. Robin sedikit khawatir dengan pemikiran teman-temannya, tapi Zoro menenangkannya dengan menggenggam erat tangannya. Mereka akan menghadapi semuanya bersama-sama.

"Sudah kuduga, anak itu pasti anakmu kan, Zoro? Dia begitu mirip denganmu, sampai-sampai aku merasa ada dua Zoro disini." Nami yang lebih dulu memecah keheningan, lalu berkata lagi, "Dan sebenarnya, malam pertama kali Robin menjadi anggota kelompok topi jerami, aku memergoki kalian berbicara berdua tentang kejadian malam di sebuah penginapan. Waktu itu, aku sedikit heran dengan Robin yang mau saja berhubungan dengan si bodoh Zoro. Aku tidak habis pikir saja jika ada perempuan yang mau tidur denganmu, Zoro." Ejek Nami yang tertawa dengan keras.

"Sial! Penyihir mata duitan!" Caci Zoro yang kemudian dibalas dengan pukulan penuh cinta dari Nami yang membuat kepalanya benjol berlipat-lipat.

"Nami-san, dimana Zoran-kun sekarang? Aku ingin bicara dengannya." Tanya Robin pada Nami.

"Oh, dia sedang berada di kamar kita. Saat ini, Brook sedang menidurkannya dengan memainkan biola di sampingnya. Anak itu sangat suka mendengar suara biola Brook, sama sepertimu Robin." Jawab Nami tersenyum. Robin membalas senyumnya.

Luffy tertawa dan mengacungkan jempol ke arah Zoro dan berkata, "Aku senang karena Zoro bukan seorang gay. Shishi..."

"Tentu saja, bukan!" Teriak Zoro seraya mengeluarkan taring harimaunya.

"Selamat, Zoro-bro. Superrrrrr... Padahal aku hampir saja mau mencoba mendekati Nico Robin, tapi ternyata sudah keduluan olehmu. Haha..." Franky berhenti sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan, "Trafalgar Law juga sepertinya menyukai Nico Robin. Jadi Zoro-bro, jika kau menyakiti Nico Robin, kurasa Trafalgar Law akan merebutnya darimu." Franky mulai merasa menyesal setelah mengancam Zoro. Ekspresi wajah Zoro tampak menyeramkan seperti ingin memakan orang hidup-hidup ketika mendengar nama Trafalgar Law disebut. Si pendekar pedang terlihat memegang pegangan pedangnya dan Franky mendapati bulu kuduknya merinding. Usopp yang melihat kejadian itu, langsung menarik mundur Franky sebelum terjadi perang. Sebenarnya Usopp sendiri juga ketakutan.

Karena kelakuan gila dari Nami dan Luffy, mereka melupakan seseorang yang saat ini sedang pingsan karena mendengar kabar kalau laki-laki yang menghamili Robin-chan nya adalah si marimo. Chopper panik melihat Sanji yang pingsan dan dia cepat-cepat membawanya ke ruang perawatan, sementara yang lain tidak begitu peduli melihat kejadian itu karena sudah terbiasa.

"Sekarang Robin, ceritakan padaku bagaimana awal kalian bisa bertemu?" Tanya Nami penasaran.

"Fufu... Kau benar-benar ingin tahu Nami-san?" Perasaan Zoro mulai tidak enak ketika Robin tertawa seperti itu.

"Iya, Robin. Apa Zoro merayumu?" Tanya si rambut orange lagi.

"Fufufu... Bukan, aku yang merayunya. Awalnya dia bersikap dingin padaku, tapi setelah itu dia malah tidak bisa berhenti menciumku. Fufufu..." Wanita itu melihat ke arah Zoro dengan wajah mengejek. Wajah Zoro sudah menjadi semerah tomat.

"Wah, Zoro ternyata benar-benar pria sejati. Hebat, Zoro." Luffy lagi-lagi mengacungkan jempolnya pada Zoro yang kemudian mendapat bogem dari Zoro. Luffy mencoba protes tapi mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat wajah merah Zoro. Luffy tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Lupakan dua orang bodoh itu, Robin. Ayo, ceritakan lagi padaku!" Desak Nami yang semakin penasaran alasan mengapa Robin yang pintar bisa jatuh ke pelukan Zoro yang bodoh.

"Aku dan Zoro berada di dalam satu kamar penginapan. Dia mengajakku minum sake dan aku mabuk." Belum selesai Robin bercerita, Nami memotongnya.

"Jadi, Zoro pasti mengambil keuntungan darimu saat kau mabuk?" Nami mengambil kesimpulan sendiri.

"Tidak, Nami-san. Zoro justru sangat gentle. Dia mau pergi saat itu, tapi aku melarangnya. Aku sangat ingin bersamanya malam itu. Dia sangat lembut padaku. Dia sangat berusaha keras untuk tidak menyakitiku." Robin menceritakannya dengan ekspresi wajah penuh senyum. Zoro sendiri tidak mendengar pembicaraan Nami dan Robin kali ini. Nami ikut bahagia melihat kedua temannya bahagia. Meskipun Zoro itu bodoh, Nami yakin kalau laki-laki itu bisa melindungi dan membahagiakan Robin.

Semuanya memberikan selamat pada pasangan itu. Mereka turut berbahagia, termasuk Sanji yang sudah bangun dari pingsannya. Si koki mesum berusaha menerima kenyataan dan menyelamati Zoro.

Malamnya...

Di kamar Robin dan Nami, Zoran bangun dan mencari ibunya yang ternyata sedang duduk di dekatnya, bersama Zoro. Anak laki-laki berambut hijau itu bingung melihat kedekatan ibunya dengan Zoro.

Roronoa Zoro memegang tangan Zoran dan mengenalkan diri sebagai ayahnya. Anak itu terlihat terkejut, tapi kemudian tersenyum bahagia. Senyum itu sangat mirip dengan senyum ibunya. Anak berumur 5 tahun itu tidak perlu takut lagi pada gelapnya malam karena kedua orang tuanya akan selalu menemaninya dan dia sangat menyukai hal itu. Mulai saat ini, namanya Roronoa Zoran.

Butuh waktu 6 tahun bagi Robin untuk yakin akan cinta Zoro padanya, tapi pada kenyataannya, hanya butuh 1 hari bagi seorang Roronoa Zoro untuk mencintai Nico Robin. Mereka berdua belajar. Mencintai seseorang tidak bisa diukur dengan waktu.

* * *

Please Read and Review... .


End file.
